The Mermaid and the Angel
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Mermaid… an abused mutant female turtle… finds her Guardian Angel…and he's more then she's ever dreamed of… Rated M for a reason! Brutal violence, language and rape. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

The Mermaid and the Angel

Artemiss K Arrow

_Mermaid… an abused mutant female turtle… finds her Guardian Angel…and he's more then she's ever dreamed of…_

_**Rated M for extreme violence, graphic descriptions of rape and adult themes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

Chapter 1

Siren's Wail

_Raph POV_

I'm in pain.

My chest feels like it's gonna rip.

I race over the rooftops, trying to escape the fact that I'm never going be loved.

I'm not ever going to feel that feeling. Ever.

Venus chose Leo.

Of course.

I'm happy for him, for her, but me?

I feel nothing but disgust and anger.

As I tear across the rooftops, my breath ragged and my sides burning, my pain begins to grow.

I can't take it.

I screech to a stop and I scream, as a loud crash of thunder rocks the earth.

At the same time, I hear something.

A shriek of anguish wails through the night, faint, but clear.

The cry for help shoots through me and I swear angrily as I follow the sound. It's coming from the next building…an empty abandoned one. I race and crash, shell-first, through the window, rolling to a stop and I pause, listening carefully. The glass is shattered, allowing the pouring rain to blow in, pooling on the worn, dusty floor.

I hear crying and sobbing, from the next room, and my throat tightens as I snarl, kicking the door down and tear this massive thug off the limp figure he's rapin'.

I throw him down, snarling," Ya picked a hell of a night to be rapin' innocent girls, ya know that!?"

I don't give him a chance to respond. I don't care about his fear, his surprise or shock.

I stab my sai through his heart. His eyes roll back in his head as I slash his throat.

I stand up, and turn away from him in disgust…and that's when I see her.

My breath catches in my throat.

I feel like I've just been NAILED with the 8:11 subway.

Her eyes are filled with tears, but this only enhances the dark green color that shimmers like sun-filtered ocean water. Her hair is cut in a short bob, and it's a dark maroon-red color, setting off her pale skin. She's very small…and she's bruised, thin and there's cuts on her neck, arms and legs…

Her skin the palest green I've ever seen. It's almost white and glowing.

She's a female mutant turtle.

Her shell is small, dark red-brown, and her pale yellow plastron looks golden compared to her pale skin color.

She's so beautiful…

Damn it…

HE RAPED HER?!

She's sobbing, her knees drawn to her chest, her head bowed.

She has her knees tucked up real close to her chest, her forehead resting on her kneecaps, shaking, quivering, sobbing.

She's silhouetted against whatever light is coming from the broken window, with every flash of lighting and crash of thunder. Blood is leaking from other cuts, both deep and shallow, long and short, pooling on the floor, mixing with driplets of rain that blows in from the broken window.

For a second, I see her small tail, protruding from her shell, bleeding, curled between her ankles, and I quickly avert my eyes back to her face, unable to believe what has transpired here…

I try to make my voice as gentle as possible," He's gone, he'll never hurt you again."

She looks at me.

Her eyes pierce me, and…oh hell, she's so innocent looking! Her jade-green eyes are so big, so sad…

This precious, rare, jewel was violated by that motherfucker I just killed!??

I hate my life.

She finally speaks, sobs interrupting her," I'm sorry, I … I just can't…" she breaks down, wailing softly, drawn into a tight little ball.

I crouch by her, but I don't get too close. I don't want ta scare her.

Fuck me if I do, she was just raped! There's no way I want her to think I'm gonna take advantage of her.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll be alright. No one's gonna hurt you. Not so long as I can help it!"

I sez softly, trying to comfort her.

I realize I can't take her to a hospital, and her thighs have some blood smeared on the inside. I'm getting worried. How long as she been here? How old is she? This abuse is evidently been going on, from the looks of her cuts and bruises…

I quickly ask," Do you have family?"

She shakes her head slowly.

"No…they're all gone." She whispers.

I swallow hard.

She looks at me and blushes. She's so beautiful…

"I…I have nothing. Nowhere to go. Nothing to give you. So, you can't take me home…Don't bother with me." She says softly, looking away from me.

My heart tightens and something in me snaps.

"Hell I will." I reply hotly," There ain't no way I'm leavin' ya here, alone, like dis."

She smiles, but it's such an empty, dull smile.

"Look, uh, the only safe place I know is at my home…with my family. I've got four brothers and one sister, and my father. We won't hurt you, and you can stay as long as ya want ta."

I'm hoping, pleading that she'll come. That she won't refuse and look at me with distrust.

She stands up, shakily, and says," Thank you…"

"I'm Raphael." I reply.

"My name is…is Mermaid." She says. She seems like she's in pain. Physical pain.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" I ask, worried.

"He… he just knocked the wind outta me so many times… not only with his hand… but when he was raping me too…" She says, taking a step, she stumbles and I catch her instinctively.

She looks at me in surprise. Where I'm touching her is tingling with desire, but I force it down as I try to set her on her feet, but she clings to me, sobbing, she buries her face into my plastron.

I just hold her.

It's all I can do.

I hold her, and just try to be there for her.

The broken glass from the other room is glimmering with every flash of lighting, and I now notice that I have cuts from the window…great, more blood. Hell, it's on the floor…

Well, at least it's MY blood…not her's…

Finally, she stops crying and looks at me.

I try to smile, but I'm so angry, I feel like beating someone else up.

"You k?" I whisper.

"A little." She admits slowly as I put an arm under her to keep her steady, to keep her from falling again. Surprisingly, she seems to be getting calmer, and I tell her," There's glass on the floor, so I'm going to pick you up, so you don't cut your feet."

She nods and I pick her up, and carry her past the broken window, wincing as glass shards cut into me.

"Raphael…Thank you." she whispers softly.

I clear my throat.

"What kind of bastard would I be if I let you here like this?" I ask softly, "Come on."

I carry her out of the room. She gazes at the corpse and shudders.

Roughly, I kick the body and growl," He's not gonna hurt you again. Ever."

She nods and as we leave the building, I set her down, gently, and she keeps close behind me as I open a portal to the sewers.

I can barely hear her behind me.

Uncomfortable, I ask," So, how old are ya?"

"I'm seventeen." She replies softly.

I swallow hard.

She's three years younger then me. I want so much to wrap my arms around her, to hold her close and let her know she's safe. But I don't dare.

For one thing, she's bound to fall in love with Donnie or Mikey. They're both so much friendlier then I am. And though I ain't sayin' that I can't be nice when I feel like it, they'd be the ones to steal her heart. They'd understand the pain she's in, they'd know how to treat her.

She deserves someone sweet, understanding, someone who will be there for her.

I'm none of these things.

I wish I was. Fuck, I wish I knew what to say, how to act, what to do….

For once in my life, I'm terrified. When Mei came into our lives, she was getting' over the death of her father, but at least she was able to avenge him.

Now Mermaid…

She's hurt. More then I realize. She's crying right now, the tears sliding silently down her face.

I turn to her and I say, awkwardly, but as gently as I can," I'm sorry, Mermaid. I wish…I want…I wish I could help you, but, honestly, I've never…I've never been in this situation, I…Aw, fuck, I'm screwing this up…." I groan.

To my surprise, she smiles, gently and says," No, I understand…Thank you…It's just…I've lost everything, and this is the first time I've…well, really realized it, I guess. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be ungrateful, I mean, you saved my life…you avenged me…"

Her voice trails off and a pretty pink blush spreads over her cheeks.

I swallow hard.

"Well, come on…when we get to my home, um, you can sleep in my room. I'll bunk in the livingroom. You can have a shower, too, and we'll get ya somethin' ta eat."

"Thank you…I am starving." She sighs.

As if to prove her point, her stomach growls pretty loud.

I chuckle just a little.

"We'll fix that. I promise, Mermaid."

* * *

Poor Mermaid...Where did she come from? and how in the world did she get into such a scrape?

This story is dedicated to anyone who has undergone abuse.

You are not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own tmnt only mermaid. this is set in the Next Mutation series, presumbly after Dragon Lord is defeated

Chapter Two

Who's She?

Mikey, busy pestering Donatello about fixing the stupid oven, stopped short as Raphael returned home…with a pale, mutant turtle girl trailing close behind him.

Her large, sea-green eyes were frightened, terribly so, and she shied back when Mikey called out," Dude, where've you been?! And who's she?!"

Raphael gave him a look that could kill.

"Pipe down, Mikey."

He led Mermaid through the Lair, whispering," it's okay, I'll explain things to them later."

Mermaid's throat tightened as she followed him.

He opened his room and smiled sheepishly.  
"Here, you can sleep here for the night… if you need anything, you can ask me, or my bros,…or my sister…. um, the bathroom is down the hall to the left. The clean towels are in the basket and don't worry. No one's gonna hurt you."

"_Not on my watch_." He added silently to himself as Mermaid fixed her sad, sea-colored eyes on him.

Those searching eyes saw through him, penetrated him and seemed to lay bare his most intimate heart.

Raphael swallowed.

"Thank you…Raphael." She murmured softly as she averted her eyes.

She went into the room and smiled softly.

"You are very kind." She told him gently, a softer light coming into her pale face. It seemed that she had recovered already somewhat from what she had been through.

He swallowed.

"Goodnight, Mermaid."

"Goodnight, Raphael."

She closed the door.

Raphael turned around…

…to find himself staring at Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Venus and Splinter.

He sighed heavily.

"When it rains it pours." He muttered.

***

"…So, you actually caught him…raping her?" Mikey asked, his eyes horrified.

He looked like he was going to toss his cookies.

"Yeah…he's no longer with us, though." Raphael growled as he fingered the blades of his sais softly.

Splinter looked at Raphael's room and told him," You did the right thing, Raphael, by protecting her and bringing her here."

Raphael nodded softly.

Don burst out," So were there _six_ turtles in the ooze?!?"

Mikey rolled his eyes.

Venus cocked her head.

"Why does she have hair, if she is one of us?"

"We can ask her about where she came from later," Leo told them, a little sternly, also horrified at what the young turtle girl had gone through.

Raphael growled," You guys had better not ask her any dumb-ass questions! She's been through a hell of a lot, and if any of you so much as _looks_ at her wrong, I'll-"

"Raphael!" Splinter's voice was slightly stern as he looked at his son," None of us has any ill-intentions towards her."

Raphael's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, but she's just so…I dunno…like she could shatter." He said softly, adding," She has…scars…millions of them…on her body, the back of her neck an she's also got bruises on her body, big ugly ones."

Leo's eyes widened.

"Holy-"

"Shit." Raphael finished for him, his golden-red eyes flashing angrily," She's so sweet…and someone had the nerve to beat up on her, take what wasn't his and then just…" his knuckles turned white, and the piece of the table he was holding suddenly broke off.

Raphael stared at the broken table and groaned.

"Fuckin' shit…"

Splinter shook his head.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow. Raphael, are you going to sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah. I may as well…if I do get any sleep." He muttered

At this moment, Mermaid, who had been in the shower, emerged, refreshed, her wounds washed and the blood cleaned away. She looked much better, but her eyes were still haunted as she flitted from the bathroom to Raphael's room, smiling timidly as she closed the door.

When all was said and done, Raphael was left alone on the couch.

But instead of going to the couch, he stayed by his bedroom door, ready to defend her, if she needed him, guarding over her, his golden eyes never closing.

* * *

Scars, bruises, are easy to cover...but they leave marks on the heart, which are harder to heal.


	3. Chapter 3

The song lyrics are "Damaged" which is owned by Plumb

Chapter 2

Mermaid's Perspective

_Dreaming comes so easily…_

_Cause it's all that I've known…_

_True love is a fairytale…_

_I'm damaged, so how would I know?_

Not again.

Not again!!!!

He's coming, I can feel him…and I smell the filthy alcohol on his breath.

My chains drag on the ground as I try in vain get away, to somehow escape, to put as much miserable distance between me and him.

He comes, his massive frame silhouetted in the doorway.

The stinging whip is in his hand, and I shake uncontrollably with fear.

"Cmm'ere little whore," he slurs in his thick, drunken accents.

"Please leave me alone!" I beg, but it is a mistake, as he grabs the hair of my head and jerks me down to the ground, smacking the back of my neck and calves with the whip.

_I'm scared…and I'm alone…_

_I'm ashamed and I need for you to know_

I do not cry out, only whimper, as he holds me down, again violating my body with his careless, rough, hateful hands.

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say _

_And you can't take back what you've taken away _

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me…_

I make no sound.

I make no resistance.

In my mind, I am in the sea.

Swimming.

Free, happy.

I know it's an illusion, but when that's all that keeping you from going insane, I'll take it.

Now, he unzips his pants.

Now, I'm growing agitated, terrified, disgusted and angry. He's done it before. But somehow, I can't let him do it again.

Something in me snaps.

I scratch at his eyes.

As he rears back, I snap my legs into his face, biting back a scream of pain as I irritate a fresh bruise. My kick pushes him back, forcing his head to the wall.

He's out.

I am free for a few precious minutes.

I use the time wisely, unlocking my chains, I bolt outside. I should have chained him, but all I think about is running.

He wakes and now begins a deadly game. I have no idea which way is out.

All I can do is hide.

He finds me.

He can smell himself on me.

Dragging me to the floor, he slams me down again.

I let loose a shrill scream, desperate.

I was so close to freedom.

He smacks me across my face. The pain is numbing.

He growls," Bitch, I'm gonna fuck ya, and fuck ya hard for that."

I'm not here anymore. I'm gone. I may as well be dead.

Suddenly, I hear a loud crash and a roar, the battle cry of a warrior. It thrills me to the bone, reawakening whatever dormant seed of hope is in me.

It sounds like the voice of an avenging Angel.

And suddenly, a shadow looms in the doorway.

Framed against a broken window, glass and blood and rain pooled together on the floor behind him.

My attacker is ripped off me.

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say _

_And you can't take back what you've taken away _

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me…_

Now, all shame, all the grief, all the hurt comes crashing down like a tidal wave, and I let myself cry. I let my grief go. I have to. If I don't it will choke me.

_Healing comes so painfully…_

_And it chills to the bone…_

_Will anyone get close to me?_

_I'm damaged as I'm sure you know._

Suddenly, I hear a deep, rumbling voice," Hey, he's gone, he'll never hurt you again."

I look up, and as my vision clears, I see the face of an angel…and he's everything I've ever dreamed about.

His fierce, fiery eyes are warm and concerned, genuinely concerned.

His ragged breath, from killing the attacker, is making puffs of steam from his wide, warm mouth… The air around us is very cold, and… rain… I can hear the thunder outside. I continue to gaze at him, drinking in his appearance.

He is scarred from battle, strong, and I think he must be older then me, from the hardened expression on his face.

He is every bit of the avenging angel that I have longed and hoped for. His dark green skin momentarily reminds me of my dead brother, but I do not think of this now as I gaze at him.

_I'm scared, and I'm alone,_

_I'm ashamed and I need for you to know._

Already, I want to throw my arms around him, to press myself to him…but I can't.

I know that I am not and never will be his.

Because I'm Raggedy-Ann.

I've already been used like a dirty dishrag.

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say,_

_And you can't take back what you've taken away cause I feel you_

_I feel you, near me._

What magnificent, avenging angel would want such a piece of junk?

Not him…he's too beautiful to want a discarded item like me.

He's too noble to let me stay in this building by myself, and yet, I know there's more to it then that. He's worried; I can hear it in his voice…and he's...scared? Of me? Or for me? Perhaps both.

As I stand up, I'm shaking badly.

I'm in pain, but the pain in my heart is so much greater…I start falling, and suddenly, the strongest, gentlest arms I've ever felt are around me…and I give in.

I cling to him, sobbing as pain overcomes me. I cry and I cry, and I cannot stop.

And to my surprise, he holds me. I can feel the strength in his arms.

He is so strong…and so gentle…he's holding me like I'm made of glass.

I want him so much… I don't know him, but I love him already…and yet, I'll never deserve him.

Not after all that's happened to me.

I'm damaged.

I swear, whatever I can do to repay him, I will. But now, I nestle in the warmth of his bed, and I can smell him, a musky, male scent that is delicious to me.

I know it's his room he gave up for me. I can hardly believe how kind he was to me.

I want to know my avenging angel better.

My Angel….

_There's mending for my soul, an end to this fear,_

_Forgiveness for a man who was stronger_

_I was just a little girl, but I can't go back_

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can't take back what you've taken away, _

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me._

_I can't go back…_

_I must go on…_

* * *

Damaged...Not all of us are as happy, and perfect, as we may seem.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Broken and Beautiful

As Mermaid slept, Raphael watched over her doorway, his amber-gold eyes dark and brooding.

He was whirling his sai, angry, feeling so many things.

Splinter emerged from his room and walked over to his son. Splinter regarded the would-be rebel, realizing that it couldn't be easy. This most violent and aggressive of his sons was also extremely protective; a loyal guardian.

Raphael looked up at him and grunted," Hey, Master Splinter."

The dark amber eyes were slightly red from lack of sleep, the face grim and sullen.

Splinter quietly greeted," Good morning, my son. Have you been here all night?"

"Yes."

"Come with me."

Raphael stood up reluctantly and followed his master.

Splinter sat with him in the dojo and asked," What do you feel?"

Raphael was quiet for a minute before slowly responding," I hate what she's been through. I want to protect her, to take her pain from her and-,"

He paused, struggling to understand his own emotions,"-I want to make her happy…but she couldn't ever feel that way towards me. Once she gets to know me, she'll go with Mikey, or Donnie. She'll hate me. But I don't know her…and yet, I can't bear to think of her leaving me, to think that she'll go away and I can't stand the thought of her being hurt. I want to get the bastard who did this to her!"

Raphael paused as he struggled, his voice thick and gruff.

Splinter looked at his son, so rough and bad-tempered, who so rarely let his true emotions show.

"My son, I understand your thirst for revenge…and one day, your time may come. But for now, you must help her heal…you may be what she needs."

Raphael stared at his master in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You are strong, my son, and she will need someone strong to take care of her, after all she has been through. Besides, I saw in her eyes, she trusts you, fully and wholly."

Raphael stared.

"She…trusts _me_?"

It seemed too good to be true.

Splinter smiled softly and nodded.

"You are trustworthy, my son. And I know you will do whatever it takes to protect and to heal Mermaid."

Venus POV

As I wake in the morning, I see the door to Raphael's room is open.

I am curious, and I want to see this girl, who is one of us. I admit, I am envious of her hair.

I've always wanted hair. I wonder why she has it cut so short.

It's a beautiful color, and I wish, but I must put aside such thoughts.

As I peer into the room, I see she is awake, drawing on a paper with a pen.

She sees me and smiles, blushing.

"Good morning." I greet her.

"Good morning." She responds slowly. Her voice is beautiful. Sweet, soft and musical.

I ask," May I come in?"

"Yes, of course…" she blushes brighter.

"I am Venus." I tell her," And Raphael told me your name is Mermaid?"

"Yes." she responds.

"I am pleased to meet you." I tell her.

She ducks her head, her eyes shy. She has beautiful eyes. Like the sea, jade green and sapphire blue all at once, shifting from dark to light, but always that mysterious color. They stand out in her pale face, large and sad. Her name is becoming for her.

"Why is your name Mermaid?" I ask, and add," It's just that, it's unusual to hear that word as a person's name."

"I was found in the sea." She responds softly and says," I…I grew up in a village in Africa. A fisherman caught me and adopted me as his daughter…and then the slave traders came." Her eyes harden as she says this, and she clams up immediately.

I stammer," I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"My past is not your fault." She says with a small, crooked smile," But perhaps I should wait to tell my story, so I can tell Raphael, and the others, as well."

"Perhaps. Your name is beautiful." I tell her.

She blushes. Her skin is so light, that the redness of her blood is easily seen below the skin.

"Thanks you Venus. Your name is beautiful as well and fitting," she tells me softly and shyly.

I bite my lip. I have so much to tell her, but I don't know what to say.

She smiles at me politely.

"I am sorry." I stammer.

Her eyes grow sorrowful.

"Don't be. As I said, my past is not your fault. And I look forward to getting to know you, Venus." She says with another broken smile.

Mermaid is beautiful. And so sweet.

I can tell Raphael is smitten by her. I know part of it stems from the fact that he rescued her from something awful…and the other part, perhaps, because he feels responsible for her… but it must also stem from his longing, and from her extreme beauty.

I can easily see how he can be attracted to this small, delicate, wounded flower.

I am glad, for both his sake and hers. Perhaps she will ease the pain he felt for me. I could tell he was not happy when I declared my love for Leonardo.

I get up and tell her," If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you," she murmurs.

It is then that I see what she is drawing.

She is talented. Very, very talented

It is Raphael, his face, his likeness, that she is tracing out on the paper.

The image is of his face. His expression is protective, caring, concerned…and loving. Is this what she saw in him when he rescued her?

I hope so.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A Mermaid's Tale

Raphael gently knocked at the doorframe. Mermaid looked up and her face broke into a look of happiness.

"Raphael." She smiled joyfully as she got up and walked over to him.

"Mermaid, we're…about to eat, and I wondered…if maybe you'd like to join us. If not, that's fine, but…"

"I'd love to. I met Venus…she's so nice…and I want to meet the rest of your family." Mermaid said gently.

Raphael nodded.

"Well, come with me."

He led her to the kitchen.

Mikey was frying scrambled eggs, and there was orange juice and toast on the table.

Mermaid offered a shy, hesitant smile as she murmured," um, g-good-morning."

Raphael gruffly cleared his throat as he said, "Everyone, this is Mermaid. Mermaid, my father, Master Splinter, my brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello, and my sister, Venus."

"He-hello." Mermaid tried to speak loud enough for them to hear, but she just felt so terrified, she couldn't help the stutter.

They were all staring at her, and she felt a little more then embarrassed at her disheveled appearance.

"Good-morning, Mermaid. I hope you feel rested?" Splinter greeted her gently as Raphael pulled out a chair for her.

Mermaid sat down cautiously.

"I…I did, thank…thank you, Mas-master Splinter." She said, her voice soft and her eyes cast down.

Mikey grinned," Hey, dudette, you want one or two eggs?"

"T-two, please." Hunger now shone in her eyes.

Raphael had not noticed before, but her skin did cling to her more then was healthy…like she had not eaten in weeks.

"Mermaid, uh, when was the last time you ate?" Raph asked softly.

She turned a trusting gaze at him.

"I think…I'm not sure, but, my last real meal, I think it was June 16th."

Raphael's face hardened. It was now June 21th.

Donatello started and then growled at Mikey," No eggs! If we give her solid food, her body will reject it and she could get really sick. Get her some soup. That can of tomato."

"Do ya like tomato?" Raphael asked Mermaid, shooting a glare at Don.

"Yes, anything, please." She begged.

Raphael glares at Donnie, but grudgingly replied," Thanks, Don, I didn't think about that."

"Don't mention it. I mean, it wouldn't be nice to let her get sick after you rescued her and all." Don said with a slight grin.

Mermaid wanted to pour the soup into her mouth, no matter that it was searing hot.

Raphael made her eat it slowly, though he hated that she was starving.

"Don't wolf it so much, Mermaid!" he said in a gentle, scolding manner.

She smiled weakly.

"S-sorry, Raphael."

"Don't apologize, Mermaid. Just… I want you to take to care of yourself." Raphael responded softly.

She swallowed carefully, trying, for his sake, to eat slowly.

Her trusting expression caught Splinter's attention and he smiled inwardly.

Mermaid needed Raphael, almost as much as Raphael needed Mermaid.

Splinter made a mental note to talk to Raphael a little later.

As Mermaid finished her soup, she looked at Raphael pleadingly for more.

"Don, can't she have any more?"

"Unless you want her sick."

Raphael growled," I was just askin! No need for you to be a jerk, dipstick."

Don snapped," No need for you to lose your temper, hothead!"

Raphael struggled for a minute. He wanted to snap at his brother, but Mermaid was already so nervous…

He let it go as he turned to Mermaid.

"That's all for right now." He told her softly.

She sighed and took her bowl to the sink.

"You outta go back to bed and rest up." Raph said gruffly.

She blushed shyly.

"Thank you…I…if you don't mind, I think I will."

She softly padded from the room. Raphael escorted her back to his room and looked at her, anger seeping into his heart. Those bruises…those scars…

"We'll get you more to eat later on." He said, feeling awkward.

She smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Raphael."

Raph swallowed and observed," At breakfast, you kept stuttering…but you don't stutter when you talk to me."

She blushed and looked down.

"I feel…safe, when I am with you…But I just…I felt so awkward, with everyone staring at me…" she said softly.

Raph smiled slightly.

"I make you feel safe?" he murmured, almost to himself.

She blushed redder.

"Mermaid…what happened to you? I mean, ya don't have ta tell me if ya don't want to." He added quickly.

She looked down and murmured," Will you sit down? It's a long story…"

He sat down, looking at her with concern.

She took a deep breath and began," I told Venus, that I was found in the sea. I have always loved the sea. Hence my name, you might say.

My adopted father was a fisherman off the costs of South Africa. His father was an Englishman; his mother was a fisherman's daughter. I never knew my grandmother, but my grandfather and I were very close. So was my adopted brother, Mako.

We lived in a very obscure village. Everyone there accepted me, as a person. Not as a freak. Or even a strangeness. They welcomed me. We were a family there…"

Her voice caught in her throat and she took a shuddering breath,"I…I had heard about there still being slave traders… but I wasn't sure if I believed it. I couldn't believe there was that kinda of cruelty in the world… I was so naïve. The myth became a brutal reality, when the slave traders came to my village. They killed the men, stole the loveliest of the woman, kidnapped the children, killing some of them brutally.

And they found me. One of them…he took me. He did not touch me. He found me revolting and ugly…but someone had seen me…and they wanted me."

Mermaid bowed her head," I was taken to a slave-auction in the African coast. The man who bought me said he had uses for me. I ran away from him, the first chance I got. He captured me again, and… for the first time ever…I was raped. "

Her eyes were hollow and the last word no more then a whisper.

Her mouth was drawn down as she murmured," I fought him, but all he did was hit me, hurt me, forcing me down, telling me that I wasn't human, so it wasn't technically rape at all. He…"

Tears now spilled from her face,

"He told me he was doing me a favor, by choosing me as his toy…he told me he was giving me a reason to live…"

Her voice cracked and she buried he face into her arms, weeping bitterly.

Raphael wanted to put his arms around her, but he just didn't know if it was the right thing to do, after all she had been through.

So he reached out and put his hand on her foot, " the guy I killed? He was the one?"

"No…" Mermaid looked at him," The man you killed was his brother. He let his brother "borrow" me. His brother took me to that building and raped me. Then, he left, and I was alone… the night you came, he was going to kill me."

"I couldn't deal with it anymore. I had known what it was like to be accepted as a person. The torture I was going through…it shook me. I… I can hardly believe how foolish and so utterly NAÏVE I was," she admitted, tears falling hard and fast.

Raphael swallowed hard.

"That man…who bough you and handed you over to that bastard…he's still alive?"

"Yes." she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angel's promise

Raphael growled angrily.

"Mermaid, I won't let him get away with what he did to you. I swear it. The man who hurt you is as good as dead."

Mermaid sobbed," You don't have to, Raphael…I'm…I'm not worth it," she moaned," I wasn't strong enough to-"

"Hey," Raphael cut her off gently.

She looked at him.

Raphael silently took her hands in his. She let him, her eyes wide and filled with… fear? Longing? Hope?

Raphael swallowed.

"Mermaid, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything. But I'm here now, and I'm not going to let you go unprotected. I'm going to avenge you. And no matter what happens, I'll risk everything to protect you from getting hurt ever again, understand?"

Mermaid swallowed.

"I…understand, Raphael…" her eyes blinked innocently at him, and he swallowed.

"Mermaid…" he said huskily, but he stopped himself and finished," Don't worry. My family will protect you, and they will not hurt you. Master Splinter will probably be here in a little bit. You can tell him what you told me, and he'll help ya."

Raphael let her go and stood up.

"Raphael."

He turned to find her standing up, inches away from him.

She closed the distance and pressed her lips to his.

Raphael froze.

He was perfectly still as she kissed him softly.

Quickly, he pulled back, and whispered,

"Mermaid, you don't have to…I'm not trying to…force you."

"I know…I love you." she whispered softly.

Raphael's heart hammered in his chest.

"You just met me!" he retorted.

"Haven't you heard of love at first sight?" she sighed sadly," But I suppose that wasn't the case for you, was it? I'm sorry, I-I couldn't help it, Raphael. I don't deserve you," her eyes filled with tears.

Raphael growled," No, Mermaid, hell no, it's not like that. _I_ don't deserve you! I care about you, hell, I'd do anything for you, but I don't deserve you."

She looked at him in surprise.

"But, you could have anyone! You're so…you're so strong…brave…and you're so beautiful." she whispered, looking down shyly as her pale cheeks tinged pink.

Raphael was floored.

She thought HE was _beautiful?_

He had always thought he looked good, for a mutant turtle, but he was so used to hearing people call him a freak…and then Venus had chosen Leo over him….

Mermaid was looking at him pleadingly, wide-eyed and mystified as he struggled against the urge to touch her, to tilt her face towards his, to put his hands on her slender shoulders. Instead, he spoke softly and gently to her, choosing his words carefully.

"Mermaid, listen to me. _I_ think you're beyond beautiful but after what you've gone through, I'm not going to rush you. I can't imagine just how badly you're hurt from this, and I want you to heal. I want you to realize that you're beautiful, that you're," he paused, struggling with his words and emotions," You're worth so much more then what that fucking bastard made you out to be! I can't risk hurting you, Mermaid, not after everything you've gone through."

She gazed at him, understanding suddenly breaking out in her face, "Raphael, you're my protector. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. You pulled me out of a hell on earth."

Raphael looked at her, unable to believe the complete trust she had in him. It was almost scary, and he chuckled grimly as this time, he turned to face her fully and murmured, "Mermaid, go ahead and get some rest. No one's ever going to hurt you ever again…and you are beautiful. Don't ever think otherwise. And don't worry. You'll be all right. No one will hurt you so long as I can help it."

He planted a soft, chaste kiss on her forehead and left.

Mermaid's heart thudded in her chest.

She smiled softly as she realized how much more in love with him she was then before, and she sighed as his scent enveloped her, making her drift off into a pleasant sleep…

***

Raphael growled softly as he entered the building that Mermaid had been trapped in.

The police had not yet discovered the body of the rapist, and so, the whole floor stank of death.

Raphael, wearing some rubber gloves he had snatched from the kitchen, turned the dead body over and looked into the pockets.

Sure enough, there was a wallet. He pulled out an identity card and his eyes scanned the image.

The cold face looked back up at him, and he growled softly.

"Jordan Mortimer."

***

Mermaid woke slowly, and as she sat up and yawned, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called.

Splinter walked in softly.

"How are you, my child?" he asked in a kind tone.

The husky softness in his voice caused Mermaid to remember her adopted father, and she felt tears slip down her cheeks.

Splinter went to her, looking on in concern," Are you hurt?"

"I-I am fine-I just-you remind me of my father... Please forgive me, I'm still…"

She began to sob softly as her grief overcame her. As Splinter sat down next to her, she suddenly threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder, feeling deep, emotional agony that she could not bear.

Splinter held her as she poured out the same story that she had told Raphael, telling him about her village, recounting her friends who were now dead or enslaved and then, once her tale was told, she wept, mourning for her friends and family. She wept for a life she had been brutally torn away from.

As Splinter held a weeping Mermaid, he felt his own indignation rising in his throat.

This poor, innocent, harmless girl had not had a chance…

He stroked her hair softly as she sobbed," Master Splinter, why do these things happen? Why? Why do people hurt other people? Why are those who are good hurt by those who are evil?"

Splinter sighed heavily.

"My child, there are some things that cannot be explained. I do not know why this happened to you. Why your village was plundered and destroyed. I do not know why there is suffering. But I do know this; if it had not been for the men who caused you pain, we never would have met you."

Mermaid looked up.

Her eyes softened and cleared.

"If it took me getting raped and beaten and tortured to meet Raphael, then it was worth it," she sighed in resignation.

Splinter started, not expecting to hear this and she suddenly blushed.

"Master Splinter, I love your son. I can't help it. He's just… That night, it was the first time I'd ever seen anyone look at me the way he did. He risked his life for me, he protected me, he…" Mermaid choked softly, her tears pouring like rain.

Splinter murmured gently," Raphael cares for you. This is a fact. But you both are young, and-"

"How old is he?"

"He is twenty."

She looked up in surprise.

"I thought he was…older."

Splinter chuckled grimly.

"My sons have grown up far too quickly for my taste."

Mermaid was silent, her tears momentarily subsiding.

Splinter continued," I have no objection to your love for him. And I have no objection to his love for you. Why would I? I will not stand in the way of my son's happiness…or your own."

Mermaid looked up and blushed as Splinter smiled tenderly at her.

"Don't be afraid, my child."

"I-I am n-not any more. I guess, after this is all over, I'll have to-I'll have to get to know everybody better…and stop hiding from them."

"They mean you no harm, my child." Splinter told her gently as she pulled softly away from his arms.

Ruefully, she looked at his coat, stained with tear drops and apologized, "I'm sorry I lost it…I just-"

"My child, do not apologize for crying. And I hope you know that I'm here for you, as a father, if you wish, and most certainly as a friend."

Mermaid's eyes filled again as she smiled sadly.

"You are very good, Master. Thank you."

***

Donatello ran a search on the identity card, his eyes scanning the information.

"Mmm…Jordan Mortimer has an older brother, Craven Mortimer, who is a reclusive billionaire. He lives in Palm Beach, California, but is currently traveling."

Raphael growled softly.

"See if you can find out where this bastard is, Donnie."

"Why? Where are you going?" Don asked suspiciously.

Raphael grinned evilly.

"Training."

***

Mermaid was now chatting with Venus like the two had always known each other. They talked about books, about their old lives and how different their old lives had been and shared tea and sympathy.

Mermaid had come out of her shell when she heard Venus' story and they both realized they had no reason to be shy.

They had both been through tragedy, and Mermaid felt better, realizing that Venus was sincere. Besides that, Venus had given her a gift; a fresh sketchpad and some new, sharpened pencils.

Touched by her action, Mermaid was now working on a picture of an oriental bridge for the Shinobi, carefully drawing lotus plants beneath the shelter of the magnificently ornate crossing.

As Mermaid laughed softly at a story Venus told about the reactions of her brothers when they had first met, Raphael came into the kitchen and smiled at her.

She paused and smiled shyly back.

"Hi Raphael." She said softly.

"Hey, Mermaid." He returned as he went to the sink and grabbed a cup, filling it with water, he gulped it down.

He was drenched with sweat, his muscles tensed. Obviously, he had been in a hard workout.

Venus smiled as she excused herself, leaving the two alone.

He set down the cup and turned to Mermaid, looking at her with his intense eyes.

Mermaid cleared her throat softly and said," I just wanted to thank you, again, Raphael, for everything."

"No problem." Raphael responded softly.

He went to her, his golden eyes looking into her own sweet, jade green eyes.

"Has Splinter talked to you?"

"Yes…I have decided to stay here. Master Splinter offered to teach me Ninjistu as well, and I accepted…if only I had known before hand." She lamented softly.

Raphael growled and muttered," You shouldn't have HAD to know Ninjistu. I can't believe…" he trailed off and said softly," Well, I bet you'll be good. You've got the grace for it."

Mermaid blushed and smiled shyly.

"Thank you." and then added," Venus agreed to let me share a room with her. So, you can have your room back."

Raphael smiled broadly.

"I'm glad ya made friends with her."

"She's too sweet for me not to make friends with her!" Mermaid admitted.

Raphael went to Mermaid and sat down next to her.

"Listen, Mermaid, I…I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry. About the way we met, and everything. I mean, it really sucks that we had to meet this way."

She smiled softly.

"But then again, we met. And that's something I'm very grateful for, Raphael."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Truly." She whispered as she took his huge hand in her own delicate hands.

Raphael swallowed as her sea-green eyes looked into his own brown eyes.

"Raphael, I can't say it enough. Thank you," she whispered.

Smiling, she let his hand go and stood up to leave the room.

Raphael smiled softly as she left and he turned back to his water with a chuckle.

"She'll be okay." He decided softly. He couldn't shake the feeling that he got when he was around her.

Protective, yeah, that was somewhat normal, but what about this other feeling?

He growled at the thought of living without her. For some reason…he felt that…he needed her.

Maybe he did. He had never felt this strongly for someone in his entire life.

Hell, and he had just barely met her. He could still scarcely believe what she had told him. That she loved him. Maybe love was more then just a feeling. Maybe… it was more of an action then a feeling.

He struggled with the very thought of what had happened to her and slammed his fist into the table.

Mikey, who had just come in, jumped a foot into the air and quickly backed out of the room before Raphael could see him.

Raphael grumbled as he stood up and left, feeling, for a moment, very discouraged.

But enough of that.

He wanted to be absolutely ready to kill the creep who had harmed Mermaid in the first place…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Revenge of the Innocent

Dreaming…

_Laughter, shouts, and giggling was heard as the two young adults raced in the hot sand._

"_Catch me if you can, Mako!!!" she yelled over her shoulder as her adopted brother ran after her, yelling playfully as she outran him…and Mako was the fastest runner in the village._

_Though nearly white in comparison to her dark skinned brother, Mermaid never thought about their differences. To her, he was her brother, her friend and her competition._

_Mako turned a shoulder roll as he tripped in the sand, and the sand dotted his skin like stars in the midnight sky._

"_Aw, poor Mako!" she giggled as she helped him up._

_A gunshot crashed the air like thunder._

_Mako fell down, his dark blood gushing over her hands._

_Mermaid screamed as she tried to keep him from falling," MAKO!!!"_

_He choked, "Run, Mermaid…" and died._

_She sobbed with grief and fright and looked up as she heard the sounds of a hummer._

_Her feet flashed as she raced away to warn her village._

_Her legs were a blur, the sand was kicked up, as if by wind, as she pounded into the village, screaming," Soldiers!!!! They are coming!"_

_Her father raced to her, asking, Where is Mako?!"_

_She clung to him, sobbing," They shot him! He is dead!"_

_All at once, chaos broke out._

_Mermaid shrieked as her father was shot._

"_NOOO!" she tilted her head back as she screamed._

_Her voice, ethereal, like the wail of the wind over the storming sea, reverberated over the sounds of screaming, gunshots, yelling and cursing._

_Women were taken, raped and shot._

_Children were killed and the oldest were rounded up like so much cattle…_

_Mermaid leapt up as a soldier saw her and she raced, but a bullet in her heel caused her to fall down, crying out in aguish._

_They grabbed her, restraining her._

_She bit the hands that covered her mouth and was punched soundly._

_Her wounded heel was kicked to make her co-operate._

_The smell of smoke, of terror and fear, filled her nostrils…._

***

"MAKO!!!!!"

Venus bolted upright as Mermaid's scream rang out, her sobbing accompanying the scream.

Venus slipped out of bed," Mermaid! You are all right! It was just a dream!"

Mermaid sobbed," My brother…my father… my brother…my father…" her sobbing racked her small form.

Raphael came in without knocking, demanding, "What happened? Are you alright, Mermaid?"

She held out her arms to him and he cradled her, pulling her into his lap, he held her as she sobbed.

Venus said softly," She had a nightmare."

Raphael held her tighter.

"Mermaid, sh, it's alright. You're safe. No one's gonna hurt you. You're safe, Mermaid…Sh, sh, it's okay…"

Her sobs subsided momentarily, and she just closed her eyes, crying silently.

The others came and stood, staring at the sight.

Raphael held Mermaid like a small child, his expression gentle and at the same time, fierce and protective, ready to kill anyone who so much as looked at Mermaid wrong.

Venus stood by, telling them, "Mermaid had a nightmare."

Splinter quickly sent his three other sons back to bed.

Raphael held Mermaid, letting her rest on him, whispering," No one's gonna hurt you, sweetie, no one. Not while I'm here."

Mermaid finally got her emotions on a leash and whispered," I know it. Thank you."

Raphael let her go as she stood up and sat back on the bed, looking ashamed, "I'm so sorry, for causing such a disturbance-"

"It's not your fault." Splinter said gently.

She nodded softy," I think I'll be fine."

Splinter nodded slowly.

He and Raphael left. Raphael turned one more look at her before closing the door.

Venus asked in concern," Are you sure?"

"Yes…I think so."

Mermaid slipped back into her bed and tried to sleep. But the coldness was still there. The sadness in her belly would not leave.

Long after Venus had fallen back into sleep, Mermaid was still awake. Finally, she crawled out of bed and slipped noiselessly from the room.

She crept through the Lair without a sound and slipped into Raphael's room.

He was sound asleep, snoring loudly, but she didn't care, as she slid into the bed with him, taking in his musky smell, she sighed in satisfaction and sleep quickly claimed her, sending her into sweet oblivion.

***

Raphael froze as he felt someone breath out of sync and he opened his eyes, ready to attack.

His whole body jolted when he saw Mermaid, sleeping sweetly beside him.

Her expression was peaceful, her tears gone, and a small, sweet, sleepy smile was on her face.

Raphael didn't know he was holding his breath. She was so sweet, so beautiful, so happy…

Silently, using his ninja skills, he left the bed without waking her.

He left the room and sighed deeply.

Shell, how was he going to do this? How could he? She was so precious, so sweet and so innocent in spite of everything she had gone through…

And she had chosen to sleep in his bed. She trusted him.

He could never betray that trust. Ever.

Silently, he grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and went back to his room, sleeping on the floor.

He smiled slightly as he woke up to her leaving his room to return to Venus' room.

"Going so soon?" he breathed as she padded away.

She stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your bed." She said softly.

"Naw, I just don't want…I don't want you to think I'm going to take advantage of you, Mermaid." He said softly.

Mermaid flushed as she knelt by him.

"I know you won't." she replied as she looked at him," But…Raphael, I'm sorry…I love you. I truly love you. Nothing you do will ever change that."

He stared at her as he sat up.

"How do you know you love me?" he asked.

"How do you know you care for me?" she replied softly.

Raphael smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…Well, I can't bear the thought of anything happen' to ya…I think I'd die without you." he said softly.

"Me too." She replied gently.

He lightly brushed her cheek with his hand.

"I'll wait for you." he said softly.

"I'd do it right now, if you weren't so cautious…" she replied softly.

Raphael stared at her.

"You would?"

Her heart beat faster.

"Yes." she breathed.

Raphael struggled for a minute, between his desire and his protectiveness.

"Naw, Mermaid, I'm gonna wait. It's not you, it's me…cause if you get to know me, you may decide I'm not the one after all…so I want you to wait, so you can weigh your options."

She frowned.

"Okay Raphael…but I can assure you, fifty years from now, I'll still be sleeping in your bed." She told him softly as she left him.

Raphael sighed as he crawled back into the bed, smiling faintly as he smelled her on the blankets.

"Aw, Mermaid…" he sighed heavily, wanting her desperately, but at the same time, equally determined to protect her from getting hurt ever again.

***

Donatello grinned as he finally found what he was looking for.

Craven Mortimer had a very large following on Twitter, and his last comment was, "Going to Manhattan, New York, for some business."

Donatello then traced his name in several Hotel registries, and finally found the hotel the rapist was staying in.

He silently considered.

Should he tell Raph?

If he did, the hot head would go after this poor bastard and fuck him up good.

If he didn't, Raph would go after him anyways, and probably get into trouble, fucking up the bastard.

Don sighed.

"May as well go ahead and tell him. Why delay the inevitable?"

Raphael, hard at work in the dojo, heard his brother enter and immediately stopped his workout.

"Well?"

"He's at the Sierra Hotel. Room 112, floor 8."

Raphael nodded.

As Don turned to go, Raphael called," Hey, Donnie."

Donatello turned.

Raph was looking at him and a grim smile on his face.

"Thanks, bro."

Don nodded and held thumbs up to his brother.

"Go and kick his ass already, will'ya?"

Raphael nodded grimly.

"With pleasure."

***

Raphael knew that Splinter wouldn't approve of what he was about to do. But he decided to at least tell Splinter before he did it.

"Come in."

Raphael entered Splinter's room and swallowed, "Master, I'm going to avenge Mermaid. The man who did raped her is still alive…and I can't bear the thought of her rapist still alive and well while she's hurt and…" he choked and struggled for a moment.

Splinter only looked at him.

"I understand your feelings Raphael. I know you will do this, and I will not stop you. I can't feel but it's not the right decision. You are being too hasty."

"What am I being hasty about? The man has to go!" Raphael growled suddenly exploding," He took everything from her!!!! I can't let him go unpunished!!! I _WON'T_!"

Splinter nodded softly.

"I'm not stopping you. You must do what you think is right, my son."

Raphael nodded as he turned to leave. He paused and then turned around and asked," Master, can ya go and talk ta Mermaid? She needs someone to talk to…and I think it'd help her a lot if you'd…ya know…"

Splinter chuckled for a moment at the speechlessness that plagued his son.

"I'm very pleased at how concerned and how caring you are towards Mermaid, Raphael. I believe you need her, just as much as she needs you."

Raphael stared, his jaw falling momentarily to the floor.

"Th-thanks." He choked as he left, feeling a swell he had never experience before…never except in the heat of a triumphant battle.

***

Raphael was silent as death as he waited by the hotel window.

He could hear the sounds of two people making love, so he knew without a doubt that the man had his wife or a whore with him.

He had arrived twenty minutes before and cursed as he saw the light on. Putting his ear by the window, he had heard the sounds of feminine giggling and a masculine chuckle.

Now, as the room became quiet, he opened the window and slipped in.

He could see the young woman, pale and yet flushed, sound asleep. And he saw him…

A growl threatened to tear from Raphael's throat, but he made no noise as he made his way to the bedside noiselessly.

The man was at least thirty, powerfully built, dark haired and light skinned. He didn't seem like a rapist.

Raphael quickly searched through the man's wallet and saw his ID

Craven Mortimer.

It was a match.

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Raphael turned in triumph to the bed.

He used a pressure point so the man became unconscious without a sound.

Raphael smirked evilly as he hoisted the man from the bed and slipped out the window again.

***

Craven woke up in a cold, dark place. He felt chains around his ankles and his hands.

In fact, he was tied to a wall, hung up, as it were.

He whispered," Where-where am I?"

"Aw, you're awake."

A dark, rough, accented voice chuckled wickedly.

Craven swallowed," Who are you? Whatever you want, I'll give it to you, just don't hurt me!"

"Funny…" the voice growled from the dark," that poor little Mermaid had nothing to give, except her body…and you took that from her, without askin, without anything! You beat her, tortured her, and then handed her over to your pervert brother, who starved her, beat her and raped her…you violated her in the most perverted, disgusting way…and now, you're helpless like she was. And you're askin' for mercy."

Craven was sweating now. A shadow had shifted in the dark; the voice had gone soft, but the evil, logical kind of soft that said he would kill you shortly.

"Wha-What mermaid?!" he gasped.

The chuckle sounded bitter.

"Don't make me laugh. The little turtle girl you bought at a pervert's slave auction."

Oh. Crap.

He thought for sure his brother had taken care of the little turtle bitch.

Apparently not.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking ab-"

WHAM!

The man lost his breath as he was socked in the gut.

"Don't give me that. I know you. And I'm going to make you pay for what you put her through."

"Show me your face!" Craven shouted angrily," Who are you, that you would care about a fuckin' animal-bitch anyways?!"

Now, his captor showed his face.

The man blanched.

It was a male mutant turtle. And a big one. He was almost six feet, his eyes were dark and glittering…and he was muscular, more so then the biggest human bodybuilder Craven had ever seen.

"You…Was she your mate?!" he asked weakly.

"No…but she was an innocent little girl that I rescued. She's my responsibility. No little girl should have to be tortured and used the way you used… like a little ragdoll. And I can promise you this," Raphael added with a wicked gleam in his amber eyes," So longs as I draw breath, she'll never be used again. She will be loved and she will be cherished. And now, say good night. You're never going to hurt another girl ever again."

Twin sai daggers ripped the man through the bowels and then cut his throat before the man could bother to scream.

He choked on his own blood, and then hung there, lifeless.

Raphael looked at him steadily.

His eyes glittered as he turned and left.

He hopped onto the window and sat on a rooftop, thinking.

The man was gone. Mermaid would be forever safe now. But would she heal?

Raphael realized with a bitterness too great to imagine that it didn't matter the man was dead. Nothing would give Mermaid what she lost.

Raphael cleaned his sai carefully before leaping back into the sewers.

***

Mermaid waited until Venus fell asleep before sneaking into Raphael's room again. She looked around with surprise as she realized he was not there.

Sighing, she crawled into his bed and smiled as his scent enveloped her again.

Sleep claimed her quickly, and she saw his golden eyes in her dreams….

***

As Raphael returned, he showered and slipped to his room. He paused in surprise as he saw Mermaid, again, sleeping in his bed.

He smiled softy as he heard her breathing quietly and peacefully and he went to her side.

"He's gone Mermaid…he'll never hurt you again, baby."

Raphael pulled out the pillow and blanket he had used the night before and laid down on the floor, smiling softly as he listened to Mermaid's breath.

Soon, he too, was sound asleep.


	8. Mermaid's Angel

This is the end of the story. If i were to get, say, ten more reviews, i'll consider doing a sequel *grins* anyways, here it is, complete. or, As complete as it's gonna get...

Chapter 7

Angel's Mermaid, Mermaid's Angel

"OW! OW -OW -OW -OW!!!! OOOOWWWW!!!!"

The cries of anguish came from Michelangelo, as Raphael twisted his arm, growling angrily.

"Okay, Bone-head…tell me somethin…just HOW did that rubber snake end up in Mermaid's dresser?!"

"OKAY! OKAY! I DID IT!" Mikey screamed his confession.

Mermaid came racing into the room.

"Oh, Raph, let him go, please!?" Mermaid placed her soft, pale hands on his arm, and Raphael softened at her touch.

He growled.

"Baby, I can't let him get away with playing stupid pranks on you!"

"Oh Raph, but you're hurting him!" Mermaid cried softly.

Raphael let go of Mikey so suddenly, the younger mutant went flying, as The hot-head enveloped Mermaid in a hug.

"Sh, don't cry over that Lunk-head, he deserved it!" Raphael growled softly as he stroked her soft, maroon-red hair from her pretty eyes.

Mermaid looked into his face, her eyes shining.

"Ah, shit, now I've made ya cry." Raphael groaned.

She smiled briefly as she kissed him.

"I'm better. Next time, we'll play a trick on Mikey, if he plays a prank on me. That would be more fair, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe…I'd still rather make him beg for mercy." Raphael growled as he shot a dark look at his younger brother, who stuck his tongue out at him.

Mermaid had not started any fight training, but she was starting to learn to control herself, to quiet her mind with the meditation techniques Splinter was teaching her.

It had been almost seven weeks since Raphael had brought her home. She had become a part of them, as if she had never been away. Her sweet, gentle, shy nature made everyone blink when they realized Raphael was madly in love with her. Once, Mikey had accidentally clocked her on the head when he was fooling around with Donatello and Raphael had almost killed him.

Mermaid slept every night in Raphael's bed, waiting until everyone was asleep and leaving his room a few minutes before anyone woke up, so no one knew that she was sleeping so close to Raphael, and he was behaving himself beautifully, beyond what anyone would've thought possible.

They had not shared anything physical, not even a kiss. Not yet.

Raphael was as careful with Mermaid as if the slightest mistake could shatter her into a million pieces. Slowly, she healed, still shying from certain elements that reminded her of things she wanted to forget, but growing bolder and more confident at the same time as purest love soothed her soul.

As Mermaid healed from the emotional pain she had been through, with Splinter and Venus' help, she began fight training. At first, Raphael was too tensed for her to spar with _anyone_, but soon, as he saw she was getting stronger, reflexive and becoming more of a warrior, he grudgingly let her spar with his brothers, watching over her with jealousy as she sparred with Don, Leo and Mikey, and then sparring with her so carefully, she usually won their matches because he was so loathe to hurt her.

"Raphael, I am proud of you." Splinter said softly as Raphael lingered in the dojo.

"Really?"

"The way you take care of Mermaid gladdens my heart." Splinter said softly as Mermaid's laughter was heard from the other room. Venus' own giggle mixed with the ethereal voice that came from Mermaid's slender throat.

Raphael sighed.

"I just…she's so beautiful…and so sweet…I can't get over how sweet she is."

He added, remembering the acts of kindness she had shown. She never argued with anyone, she was always sweet and sympathetic, even about small things. Venus wasn't even as sweet as Mermaid. The child-like innocence that Mermaid displayed had softened Raphael's fiery heart. And Raphael had vowed that he'd never abandon her… no matter what.

He'd always be hers… and she would always belong to him. Not because he had claimed her. Because she had chosen him.

* * *

So, like? Hate? Review!!!


End file.
